The Way of Life
by Riyarwen
Summary: Summary: Hermione was left with 2 options. Death and Life. She chose life and now she has to pay the consequences. First fanfic, sort of about Hermione and Voldermort something different. Plz R


Summary: Hermione was left with 2 options. Death and Life. She chose life and now she has to pay the consequences. First fanfic, sort of about Hermione and Voldermort something different. Plz R&R

A/N )Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please read and review......ill love you forever if you do

)There's a little bit of this telepathy thingy between Hermione and Voldermort (Dialogue in between these brackets are Voldermort)

)Dialogue in between these brackets are Hermione(

Hope it's not to confusing

Chapter 1- Always Running

Hermione had to get out of the house. Her parents were already dead but if she wanted to stay alive then she had to get out. She jumped out the window and onto the tree. She had done it so regularly during her childhood. She jumped of and ran into the forest.

She ran to the cave that had been her hideout for years. Whenever she needed to get away she went there. She didn't notice that it was already open. She was so scared she ran straight in.

"Ah...we were waiting for you mudblood" a familiar voice drawled

"Malfoy?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Malfoy senior to be correct" he sneered

Behind him were more Death Eaters and they all appeared to be grinning.

"Are you going to kill me" she asked softly

"No, but I wish we were.... No we have another use for you" Lucius Malfoy said with the purest of pure loathing.

"What are you going to do with me" she asked not hiding the fear in her voice.

"You have 2 choices" said another high-pitched cold voice

He came out of the shadows. He took up the form of Tom Riddle.

"Voldermort?" she asked hoping it wasn't true

"Indeed... so 2 choices, you either die like the people you called parents or you work for me. Also you need a place to stay. I suggest you stay with the Malfoys in the comfort of their luxurious home where you will be ....safe." he said with a sickening smile

"Why should I live with the Malfoys" she asked still shivering

"That is something we cannot tell you mudblood" said Voldermort

Hermione decided to take a small risk at the dark lord as they weren't going to give up on the idea of her living with the Malfoys.

"Why do you call me mudblood when you are one yourself?" she questioned daringly.

"You're a smart one aren't you" he sneered "Right now that isn't important I need to know your decision"

Hermione stared at him shocked. She didn't know what to say. Did he really think that she was going to betray her best friend by joining him? Didn't he think that she might betray him if she joined him? A plan started forming in Hermione's mind. She was thinking intently for at least 5 minutes. Suddenly a voice broke her thoughts.

"We haven't got all day mudblood" the cold voice said "Have you made you decision?"

"Yes" she whispered

"And it is..." Voldermort asked just as quietly.

"You" she said so quietly it was barely audible.

"Excellent, now lets get to business" he said as though he knew what she was going to choose.

Hermione looked at him. Something wasn't right. He was the most powerful wizard that could kill her in an instant and yet he took her word and didn't kill her or question her motives. Was he just dumb or did he trust what she said? She, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend. Hermione was simply dumbstruck and didn't know what to say.

Voldermort had been talking for over a minute by this time. Hermione wasn't even listening. She didn't think it mattered until his thoughts came into her head.

(Mudblood I can talk to you like this and for the past minute I have been speaking and you haven't heard a word I've said have you?)

Hermione was shocked. She looked at Voldermort. He looked at her and gave her an evil grin.

(Better pay attention to me. I am your master now and I don't want to have to put the Cruciatus Curse on you so. This part is most important.)

She immediately looked up in time to hear Voldermort saying "Hermione will betray Harry and bring him to us"

She couldn't believe it. Then she decided not to say anything. She decided to try the telepathy thing.

)Can you read my thoughts(

(No, but it would be good if I could)

)Can I trust you on that(

(I do not lie to my servers' mudblood)

)Then why do you still call me mudblood?(

(You know what your to smart for your own good)

)You can read my mind then(

(Not unless you focus it on me and think of something, sometimes you may not realize it)

)Can you do this telepathy thing only with me(

(Yes, you're my smartest servant)

With that Hermione became quiet. She didn't know what to say. Why didn't Voldermort kill these people if they weren't useful?

(I don't kill these people, Mudblood, because they are useful. They do my biddings because I cannot)

Suddenly everything was quiet. The cave was really quiet. Finally a death eater broke the silence.

"My Lord, what if she betrays us"

At least one of them has a brain she thought.

"Don't worry she wont" Voldermort said with a small grin.

"How do you know that?"

"Do you dare to question my motives Lestrange" he asked angrily.

"Of course not My Lord"

"Lucius the girl will be staying with you, yes?"

"Yes My Lord as you wish." Lucius Malfoy said with a small bow

"That will be all my faithful servants, I shall meet you again in 1 month's time, do not bring the girl" he added.

I hope you guys liked the story so far.

I will try to put up the next chapter in the next week or two.

Until that time please press the go button and review. Plz oh Plz....

Just did a count when you stop at Plz oh Plz its exactly 999 words. SO I've added a few more. Now all of you press the go button and review.

Riyarwen

(1033 words)


End file.
